Warriors World Cup
by Lynxstorm of Islandclan
Summary: The warriors play soccer! Minkstorm has a dysfunctional relationship with Scourge! Scourge hits the warriors with things! Lionfoot is a normal cat! Lynxstorm (me) occasionally messes up everyone's lives! And a bunch of things that are way too confusing to put in the summary also happen! Read and Review!
1. Allegiances

**The way this story works is each of the 4 clans is a team. Medicine cats= goalies, Warriors= players, My favorite leaders= team captains, clan founders= coaches. This story is supposed to be funny. If you don't like the way I wrote your favorite character, or didn't include them, please don't be offended! Also, if I made grammer/ spelling errors, it's on purpose. Please note that this is written in a play format because I tried as a play and as a normal story and preferred it this way. Read on!**

Thunderclan-

Goalie-Spottedleaf

Defenders- Brackenfur

-Dustpelt

-Sorreltail

Midfielders-Firestar (Captain)

-Sandstorm

-Bluestar

-Honeyfern

Forwards- Graystripe

-Brightheart

-Berrynose

Subs- Whitestorm

-Redtail

Coach-Thunder

Riverclan-

Goalie- Mothwing

Defenders- Shellheart

-Crookedstar

-Silverstream

Midfielders- Mistystar (Captain)

-Rainflower

-Hawkfrost

-Graypool

Forwards- Stormfur

-Oakheart

-Feathertail

Subs- Stonefur

Coach- River Ripple

Windclan-

Goalie- Barkface

Defenders- Nightcloud

-Ashfoot

-Rowanclaw

Midfielders- Onestar (Captain)

-Crowfeather

-Heathertail

-Deadfoot

Forwards- Breezepelt

-Tallstar

-Tornear

-Coach- Wind Runner

Shadowclan-

Goalie- Runningnose

Defenders- Tawnypelt

-Smokefoot

-Russetfur

Midfielders- Blackstar (Captain)

-Snowbird

-Rowanstar

-Tigerheart

Forwards- Ivytail

-Toadfoot

-Rowanberry

Coach- Tall Shadow

Commentators-

-Minkstorm- tortoishell she-cat

-Lionfoot- golden tom

 **Please remember to comment when this gets going! Note: This is just for me to have fun writing.**

 **Lynxstorm**


	2. Thunderclan vs Shadowclan

**Hi peeps! I'm excited to start this story. I don't own warriors or its characters, Erin Hunter does. I also don't own Taylor Swift/ Teddy bears/Sports Networks. Read on!**

Thunderclan Versus Shadowclan

(Tv blares to life)

Minkstorm: STOP IT, LIONFOOT. All right, we're live in 3...2...1! Hello tribe cats, kittypets, rogues, and, our favorite viewers… Cats of the clans!

(Cheering in background)

Lionfoot: I'm Lionfoot, and this is my sister Minkstorm. We're your commentators for the Warriors World Cup. How does this tournament work, Minkstorm?

Minkstorm: Glad you asked, Lionfoot! The way this tournament will work is each clan will play the other three. The top two clans with the most wins will play in the final, the bottom two will play a game for third place.

Lionfoot: The only rules are that there aren't any phones, fangirls, coaches, or rubber ducks allowed on the field. Please TRY to play by the rules of human soccer, but you don't REALLY have to.

Minkstorm: All right, let's meet our teams! First up…. The favored team…. THUNDERCLAN!

(Meowing in background)

(10 players pad onto the field confidantly. **(I know I spelled that wrong but I don't care enough to fix it)** One more player tiptoes up to the commentators, holding a teddy bear.)

Lionfoot: And it looks like one player doesn't want to leave his teddy behind! Dustpelt, you'll have to leave Teddy on the bench.

Dustpelt (In baby voice): Buh I don't WANNA weve Teddy bew behind.

Minkstorm: Dustpelt, please act like an adult for the cameras.

Dustpelt: NOOOOOO!

(A handsome red tom, Coach Thunder, pads upto the group.)

Coach Thunder: GIVE IT TO ME, DUSTPELT.

Dustpelt: No! I don't WANNA!

(Coach Thunder and Dustpelt begin playing tug-o-war with the teddy. Minkstorm sighes.)

Minkstorm: Oh, no.

(A black tom appears out of nowhere,pads up to join the others.)

Scourge: Okay if I hit him, lovey dove?

Minkstorm: Oh yes, Scourey-Wurgey. Do whatever you want, honeybun.

(Scourge walks up to Dustpelt and Coach Thunder, who are now wrestling for the teddy bear. He pulls out a sharp axe and hits Dustpelt over the head with the butt of the axe)

Coach Thunder (Breathing hard, sweaty): Th-thanks, Scourge.

Scourge: It's no problem! Now, GET BACK ON THE FIELD.

(Thunder runs, looking alarmed, back onto the field. Scourge walks away, and Minkstorm swoons.)

Lionfoot: I didn't know we had hired Scourge to be security.

Minkstorm: I know, but isn't he so MANLY?

(Lionfoot sighes)

Lionfoot: Please welcome our second team to the field, my personal favorites… SHADOWCLAN!

11 cats march onto the field. Their coach, Coach Tall Shadow, follows them.

Coach Tall Shadow (Growling): DON'T forget that play we practiced earlier, team! WE MUST WIN!

Minkstorm: Tall Shadow, please exit the field calmly and carefully. There aren't any coaches allowed on the field.

Coach Tall Shadow: NO! I MUST STAY!

(Lionfoot jumps)

Lionfoot: Okay then.

Minkstorm: Oh, and we forgot to annouce our three refs!

 **(Sorry… I forgot to put the refs in the allegiances… Oops!)**

Lionfoot: Our two linesmen are Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Stormfur!

Minkstorm: And our other ref is… the Stick of Jayfeather!

Lionfoot: WHAT? I thought it was gonna be Taylor Swift!

(Lionfoot starts sobbing)

Lionfoot: I groomed my fur for an HOUR! And… and she's not even here!

(Suddenly, Jayfeather stumbles onto the field, wearing a blond wig and human underwear, for some reason)

Jayfeather: It is ME, TAYLOR PIFT! Uhhhh… SWIFT! Now poor wittle sticky can come home! I will be the third ref!

Minkstorm: Jayfeather, we all know that's you.

(Lionfoot actually thinks Jayfeather is Taylor and rushes onto the field)

Lionfoot:TAYLOR! You're here! Will you marry me? Please?

Jayfeather: Ummmm….. I'm already engaged to the stick. MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU, STICKY!

(Jayfeather runs off the field, holding the dashes after him.)

Lionfoot: TAYLOR! WAIT!

Minkstorm: Let's begin the game. Please note that our halves are only 10 minutes long.

(Firestar and Blackstar, the team captains, walk up to the center circle. Brook flips a coin and Blackstar yelps)

Blackstar: I'M SORRY, COACH!

(Firestar kicks the ball to Sorreltail, who kicks it to Whitestorm, who took Dustpelt's place because Dustpelt is still at the Red Cross Station thingy.)

Minkstorm (with a british accent) : And Whitestorm passes up the field to Graystripe, who passes to Brightheart. She dribbles straight to the goal- she shoots- SHE SCORES! One point to Thunderclan!

(A little kit drags out a whiteboard and a lot of whiteboard markers, then writes in hot pink that Thunderclan has one point. Shadowclan's name is written in toad green, with barfing emojis surrounding it.)

Minkstorm: Hi, Mosskit honey! I didn't know you were coming today.

(Mosskit has a squeaky kit voice)

Mosskit: I wan-ted to watch Mama pway.

Minkstorm (without an accent): That's great, honey!

(The game keeps going around them, unnoticed. Russetfur takes the ball down the pitch, passes to Ivytail, who shoots the ball straight at Spottedleaf, Thunderclan's goalie. She dodges the ball, purposely letting it in the goal.)

Spottedleaf: Good thing I didn't break a nail. :)!

Ivytail: GOOOOOOOOOAAAAALLLLL!

(Blackstar runs up to Russetfur.)

Blackstar: YOU made this goal happen! Can we be mates?!

Russetfur: Ummmmm….

(Tigerstar charges onto the field)

Tigerstar:NO! Her heart belongs to me! Isn't that right, Russety?

Russetfur: SOMEONE HELP ME!

(Scourge runs onto the field, hits Tigerstar and Blackstar over their heads with a large umbrella)

Russetfur: Umm…

Scourge: Russetfur! Can we be mates?

Minkstorm: NO! Scourge, you love ME!

(Lionfoot stumbles onto the field, with a blond wig atop his head and lipstick marks on his fur.)

Lionfoot: All right, folks. It's halftime, the score is- um, Mosskit, what's the score?

Mosskit: One to one!

Lionfoot: Great! A tie! We'll be back after halftime. Stay tuned to see if my sister kills Scourge, and also to see who wins the game!

Minkstorm: We're back! Scourgey wurgey and I have worked out our differences, and I didn't even kill him once!

Lionfoot: Amazingly, my sister managed to not lose her contract with whatever the heck the sports network that we work for is called. And I realized that Taylor Swift is not here, and that that was Jayfeather.

Minkstorm:We'll have a guest ref for the second half. Please wecome… Stoneteller!

Stoneteller: Ummm…. What am I supposed to do again?

(Minkstorm quickly tells Stoneteller the rules of soccer, and then the game starts.

Lionfoot: Tigerheart passes to Blackstar, who's back after being hit over the head with an umbrella by Scourge. He passes to Russetfur, of course, and she's headed toward the goal. Passes to.. Tall Shadow? What?

Scourge: GET OFF THE FIELD, TALL SHADOW!

(Tall Shadow runs quickly back to the bench, and Stoneteller lets Thunderclan have a kickoff because he feels like it.)

Minkstorm: Brackenfur, to Sorreltail, she passes it up to Graystripe… He's going for a goal!

Graystripe: THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, MILLIE!

(Silverstream runs onto the field. Scourge sighes, and hurries onto the pitch too.)

Lionfoot: Graystripe's about to score… but here comes Silverstream! Uh oh!

Silverstream: WHAT ABOUT ME? I DIED HAVING YOUR KITS! I HATE YOU!

(Silverstream pulls out her laptop computer, and smashes it down on Graystripe's head. Scourge pulls out Dustpelt's teddy bear, and begins whacking Silverstream with it.)

Minkstorm: All right, this is getting violent. Since Scourge doesn't like Thunderclan, and I like Scourge **(For now)** , Shadowclan wins! See y'all at the afterparty!

(Tv screen goes black)


	3. Riverclan v Windclan

**Hi people! This episode is Riverclan vs Windclan. I don't own Warriors. Will Scourge kill someone? Will Minkstorm kill Scourge? Will Russia bomb the Warriors World Cup? Or all three? Read on to find out!**

Riverclan vs Windclan

(Tv turns on)

Lionfoot: Hello toms and she-cats! This is the Warriors Cup, where comedy and sports meet in the middle! We're coming to you live in.. uhhh...Minkstorm.. Where are we again?

(Minkstorm sighes)

Minkstorm: We are at the stadium in Twolegplace! This match is Riverclan versus Windclan! Who will win?

Lionfoot: Remember the rules: no phones, fangirls, coaches, or rubber duckies allowed on the field. Please TRY to obey the rules of human soccer, but you don't have to.

Minkstorm: Let's meet our teams! First up- WINDCLAN!

(A bunch of small cats pad onto the field, looking scared.)

Tallstar: Let it be known thatI am being forced to do this by Scourge.

(Minkstorm gasps)

Minkstorm: Scourgey would NEVER do that!

Lionfoot: Umm.. yes he would. He's EVIL.

(Scourge jumps out)

Scourge: WHAT did you say?

Lionfoot: NOTHING!

(Scourge grabs Lionfoot by the scruff and begins running laps around the field.)

Minkstorm: Isn't he HANDSOME?

(Mosskit pads up to Minkstorm and the cameras, holding her whiteboard and a bunch of markers. Her fur is dyed blue and her claws are painted blue. Bluestar trails behind her.)

Mosskit: Hi everyone! I'm Mosskit and I'm the most perfect kit in the universe. Mama said so.

Minkstorm: Really, honey? That's great!

Bluestar (Tiredly): Yes. Now she is making her buy her stuff. A lot of stuff.

Mosskit: Yes! Mama bought me a blue convertible and let me dye my fur. I also got a meowicure!

Bluestar: Her siblings and father are all playing tonight, so she wants to support them.

Minkstorm: Awwwwwwww!

Mosskit: I wanna announce them. Minky, can I announce them?

Minkstorm: Ok, darling. Do whatever you want.

Mosskit: YAY! Can I become the new commentator for this show?

Bluestar and Minkstorm: Yes, whatever you need, honey.

Mosskit: All right. Here comes the very best team in the universe…. RIVERCLAN! YAY!

(Riverclan pads onto the field, all holding cell phones)

Mistystar: OMG! Look at this new filter! Mothy, do it with me! We can post it on snapchat!

(Mothwing hurries up to Mistystar, then poses with her.)

Mistystar: #WarriorsWorldCup #Besties

Mothwing: #Idon'tbelieveinstarclan

Mosskit: SCOURGEY!

(Scourge runs up to the group)

Scourge: Yes, darling?

(Mosskit points at Bluestar)

Mosskit: Put HER in the dungeon. She didn't buy me enough shoes. And-

(She points to Minkstorm)

Mosskit: Put her in there too. I don't like her. Also, cancel the warriors world cup.

Scourge: Yes, ma'am.

Minkstorm: NOOOOO! SCOURGE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

 **Dun dun DUN! HHHHHAAAAAA I am evil and I canceled the Warriors World Cup!**

 **Sorry about that. Had to get my Tigerstarness out there. Comment whether you think ScourgexMosskit is a good or bad pairing.**

 **Next chapter coming soon! (Also, don't worry. The cup won't be canceled FOREVER.)**

 **Lynxstorm**


	4. Not a chapter- Mosskit takes over

**Hello people! Mosskit is taking over for a while because I feel like it. I don't own Warriors, malls, build-a-bear, and this is my first trollfic. If you don't like this, deal with it. Ok, here comes the chapter!**

Mosskit Does Stuff (Not an actual chapter)

Hi reader! i am Mosskit and i took over this chapteer. Deal with it.

Ok guys, today we are goingshopping with scourge! Let's see if he buoys me enough stuffs.

At da mall..

Mosskit: SCOuRGE! You needs to buoys me stuffs.

Scourge: OK, Mosskit dear.

Mossykit: ME WaNTS TO GOS TO BUILD-A-BEAR!

Scour2ge: ok me buys u bear.

At da build a beay shop…

MossKit: ME WANTS BEAR!

Shopkeeper:will u barry me, Mosskit?

Mossskit: OMG me is famous! XD XD XD! But me belong to ME. no marry!

 **(Omg this is sad. I'll add the rest as a separate story. I'll skip to the important stuff at the end.)**

ONe day me now renamed sparklefacekitwhosocuteshetakeoverUniverse was sitting on me's throne and me was bOred. Me has become In charged of da WORld + goTten ri4d of graMmar. Noww me bes boreds.

Den, a peeple sheeple Walkeded IN. he BE GOLDEN WIT tomness +stuff. HEs was lionFOot!

OmG me says you lionfoot u no bee here goes now plz?

Lionfoot: Ummm.. what does that mean, Mosskit?

sparklefacekitwhosocuteshetakeoverUniverse: me No mosskit! Me sparklefacekitwhosocuteshetakeoverUniverse!

Lionfoot: Ummm… I'm not calling you that. Now give me my sister.

sparklefacekitwhosocuteshetakeoverUniverse: No peeple Sheeple u stays in dUngeon wit her KK?

Lionfoot: What does that mean? Never mind. I don't care.

(Lionfoot bites sparklefacekitwhosocuteshetakeoverUniverse's ear and she yowls. She passes out because she thinks she will die of pain.)

 **For the rest of this chapter, Lionfoot just frees all the prisoners, brings back the Warriors World cup, and Googles all the weird things sparklefacekitwhosocuteshetakeoverUniverse said to him.**

 **If you actually read this far, congrats! You survived the trollfic chapter!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	5. Thunderclan vs Windclan

**Hi again! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I had writer's block and was a bit bored of Fanfiction writing. But now, I'm back! Yay! I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I also don't own Preschools/Fergalicous. Here comes the chapter!**

Thunderclan vs Windclan

Minkstorm (Breathing hard): We're back!

Lionfoot: Let's all just ignore all the weird random Mosskit stuff and continue the Warriors World Cup!

Minkstorm: We are declaring Windclan the winner of the last game, because Mosskit interfered, and she was a Riverclan fan.

Lionfoot: Anyway, today's match is Thunderclan vs Windclan!

Minkstorm: First up, please welcome to the field….. THUNDERCLAN!

(11 cats run onto the field)

Lionfoot: Since Dustpelt has still not recovered from being hit over the head with an axe, Whitestorm will be taking his place!

Redtail(The other sub): No one likes me…

MInkstorm: Erin Hunter literally killed you before Into The Wild even really started. So yes, that's true.

Redtail: WAAAHHHHHHHHH!

(Redtail runs away crying)

Lionfoot: Oh no.

Minkstorm: SCOURGEY!

Lionfoot: I thought we fired him!

Minkstorm: Besides the fact that he locked me in a dungeon with Bluestar for Mosskit, he's perfect! Why would I fire him?

Lionfoot: But I fired him, not you!

Minkstorm: Whatever. Deal with it. Plus, it makes this Cup more interesting!

Lionfoot: And bloody.

Minkstorm: WHATEVER!

(While the siblings are arguing, Scourge runs toward Redtail, who is hiding behind an oblivious fan. He pulls a pair of pants out of his pants **[Yes, he wears pants, no, I don't know why he wears pants]** , and shoves them onto Redtail's face, so he can't see.)

Redtail: THESE YOGA PANTS ARE REALLY SMELLY!

Scourge: DON'T YOU INSULT MY FAVORITE YOGA PANTS!

(Scourge jumps on Redtail, and they begin wrestling for the pants. Coach Thunder shrugs and walks off the field.)

Minkstorm: Oh, and our refs today are Brook, Stormfur, and… GRAY SKY BEFORE DAWN!

Lionfoot: Who the heck is that?

Minkstorm: I have no idea. Lynxstorm googled him and says he's in the Tribe.

Lionfoot: Well… Ok then.

(Gray Sky Before Dawn, or Gray, blows his whistle, and Windclan kicks off. Onestar passes to Tornear, who passes to Heathertail, who passes to Breezepelt, who is right in front of the goal.)

Minkstorm: Breezepelt has the ball…. He's hesitating… He shoots… HE SCORES! One point to Windclan!

Coach Thunder: THUNDERCLAN! Y'ALL SUCK! SHAPE IT UP!

Coach Wind Runner: Awww, can't we all be FRIENDS?

Coach Thunder: No, we can't.

(The game continues. Tallstar gets the ball and passes to Onestar, who passes to Tallstar, who passes it to Onestar, who passes it BACK to Tallstar again.

Coach Wind Runner: THAT'S what I call a GREAT friendship!

Lionfoot: Scourge, can you please come hit Wind Runner with something?

(Scourge looks up from punching Redtail, who looks very sorry he ever insulted the yoga pants.)

Scourge: Ok then!

(He cheerfully pads over to Windclan's bench, pulls out Mosskit's whiteboard, and begins hitting Wind Runner with it.)

Coach Wind Runner: Scourge, behave! Or you'll have to sit in the time-out chair!

(Scourge immediately stops hitting Wind Runner, and sits down criss-cross-applesauce on Windclan's bench. She pats him on the head, then goes back to coaching the game.)

Scourge: I'm a good boy!

Lionfoot: Ummm… Scourge?

(Scourge ignores Lionfoot and sits obediently on the bench next to Wind Runner and watches the game with everyone else. Meanwhile, Minkstorm is watching, horrified.)

Minkstorm: WHY DO YOU LISTEN TO HER, AND NOT ME, SCOURGEY? WHY?

(Minkstorm, looking jealous and mad, storms toward the Windclan bench. Scourge is still sitting and acting like an obedient preschooler.)

Minkstorm: SCOURGE! YOU'RE A SUCK FACE!

(Minkstorm grabs the whiteboard Scourge dropped and begins hitting him with it.)

Lionfoot: Um… It's halftime anyway. After this commercial break, find out if Scourge and Wind Runner will survive the day, and also… um… I guess also to watch the game?

Minkstorm: OK… We're back! I kinda knocked out Scourge… But whatever. Now, we don't have a security tom. Maybe I should hire Brokenstar. Or Tigerstar. Or maybe Snowtuft. Or…

Lionfoot: Let's just start the half, sis.

Minkstorm: Thunderclan kicks off. Firestar passes to Honeyfern, who passes to Berrynose. Then Berrynose falls on his butt- wow, that looks like it hurt- and Nightcloud gets the ball, passes straight up to Breezepelt, and-

Lionfoot: WHAT A GOAL! Breezepelt faked one way, then the other, then went left, did a roll, and scored. WOOOOOO!

MInkstorm: This game is getting boring. Lynxstorm, don't you have better things for us to do then commentate on this?

 **Lynxstorm: Don't complain, Minkstorm. I am your creator. I can make you do literally whatever I want you to do.**

Minkstorm: No you- AAAAAHHHHH!

(Minkstorm suddenly drops to the ground and does a bunch of push-ups, while singing 'Fergalicious' at the top of her lungs.)

 **Lynxstorm: HAHAHAHA… I know, I'm actually, this IS getting boring, so we can end the chapter.**

Lionfoot: YES!

 **Lynxstorm: Be careful, Lionfoot…**

Lionfoot: Umm…. NOOOO!

 **Lynxstorm: Ok, I'm outta here.**

Lionfoot: Windclan wins, 2-0!

Minkstorm; FERGALICOUS! SO DELICIOUS!

(Tv screen goes black.)

 **How did you like that chapter? Too long? Too short? Read and Review!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	6. Thunderclan vs Riverclan

**Thanks so much HHQFandoms for the review, Follow, Favorite Author, AND Story Favorite! I'm so happy you like it! And thanks Frostpelt06 for the review as well! I'm really sorry I didn't thank you sooner! Actually, thanks for reading this, EVERYONE! I don't own warriors, but Minkstorm, LIonfoot, and the NEW apprentices do belong to me.**

(TV turns on.)

Minkstorm: Hello, cats! Hello, Twolegs! Hello-

Lionfoot: Okay, okay, Minkstorm. Don't get TOO weird this chapter- then Lynxstorm will be mad and punish us!

Minkstorm: It wasn't THAT bad last time…

Lionfoot: Yes it was. You couldn't stop singing until 1:01 a.m.! But, today Lynxstorm's goal is for us to actually finish a game! Can we do it?

Minkstorm: Probably not… But whatever. Let's meet the NEW members of this dysfuctional World Cup's commentating team!

Lionfoot: It's come to our attention that-

 **Lynxstorm: No, MY attention. I originally didn't want any kits/ apprentices on the teams, so they didn't get absolutely killed on the field. But now I've decided to give Lionfoot, Minkstorm, and Scourge each an apprentice.**

Lionfoot: Yes, so we each get an apprentice! Even Scourge, who Lynxstorm said we couldn't fire-

 **Lynxstorm: Because it's HILARIOUS to make Minkstorm almost kill him. Do you guys agree? Comment if you do!**

Minkstorm: Yes, yes, YES! So, who's my apprentice, Lionfoot?

Lionfoot: Our apprentices are-

 **Lynxstorm: Random cats of Islandclan I just made up!**

Lionfoot: Lynxstorm, could you please stop cutting me off?

 **Lynxstorm: Oh, fine. But be VERY careful what you say… or you can sing too!**

Lionfoot: UMMM… OK! Please welcome... Dawnpaw...Rainpaw… and Fiercepaw!

(3 apprentices pad up to Minkstorm and Lionfoot, looking nervous, and Scourge trots up to the group as well.)

Dawnpaw: I'm so excited to be working with you, Lionfoot!

(Dawnpaw shakes paws with Lionfoot, who looks happy that there's someone else who's sane on this show)

(Rainpaw takes off some headphones, which are blaring country music)

Rainpaw: Oh. We're here. Hiya, Minkstorm.

Minkstorm: Umm… hi.

Fiercepaw: I like cheese.

Scourge: O-kay then.

Fiercepaw: Can my warrior name be Fiercecheese? Or maybe Cheeseface? Cheeseeater? Cheeselover?

Scourge: Let's worry about that later. Right now…

(Scourge leads Fiercepaw away and begins whispering in his ear, grinning evilly. After a moment, Fiercepaw nods)

Lionfoot: Ok, Dawnpaw, let's practice announcing the teams!

Dawnpaw: Now?

Lionfoot: Sure!

Dawnpaw: Here they come… they're everyone's favorite or least favorite team, THUNDERCLAN!

Coach Thunder: WAHH! I thought EVERONE loved me!

Sourge: No, they don't. Now get off the field before I hit you with a chicken wing.

(Scourge pulls out a half-eaten chicken wing and begins chasing Coach Thunder around the field while brandishing his chicken wing. Fiercepaw shrugs and runs after Scourge and Coach Thunder.)

Minkstorm: You can announce the second team, Rainpaw.

Rainpaw: Hiya, folks! Glad to have ya here! Now, here comes everybody who's a fishy face's favorite team- RIVERCLAN!

(Riverclan cats run onto the field)

Feathertail: OMG! U r a hater Rainpaw!

(Feathertail runs away sobbing)

Rainpaw: Umm… what should I do, Minkstorm?

(Minkstorm is eating popcorn and crunching it loudly)

Minkstorm(With her mouth full): Whah? Oh, just sit back and watch. It gehs even better!

Rainpaw: Umm… okay! So, folks, let's start the game! Your refs are Brook, Stormfur, and… LYNXSTORM? What are you doin' here?

 **Lynxstorm: Refing this game! So it isn't TOO crazy! Oh, wait, it's always crazy…**

(Lynxstorm blows her whistle, and the game starts)

Dawnpaw: And the game has started! Thunderclan kicks off! Honeyfern passes to Graystripe! He passes to… SILVERSTREAM? She's not even on his team! LOL! Thunderclan can't even play soccer!

Graystripe: MEANIE!

Minkstorm: But,Graystripe, what about Millie? You know, your mate? Oh… whatever. This is kinda funny anyway.

(Minkstorm shoves more popcorn in her mouth)

Silverstream: But he likes me MUCH better than that mangy KITTYPET. Isn't that right, Graybae?

(Millie runs onto the field)

Millie: Graystripe! What are you doing talking to that fishy face? You're my mate, RIGHT, sweety pie?

Scourge: HAHAHAHAHAHA! She-cats. Ya know, I'm MUCH handsomer than that stupid GRAYSTRIPE.

(Minkstorm drops her popcorn)

Minkstorm: WHAT? Scourge, DID I JUST HEAR YOU TRYING TO GET A NEW MATE? You love ME!

Scourge: Ummm…. SURE. Whatever you say.

 **Lynxstorm: Why do the characters in this story always get distracted? Scourge, is this your fault? Oh well. It can be halftime now!**

Lionfoot: But- But-, oh, well.

 **Lynxstorm: Ha ha ha, I control you ALL!**

Minkstorm: Annnnd… we're back! Millie and Silverstream started fighting, so Scourge took them off the field!

Rainpaw: And, y'all, Stonefur will be subbing in for her!

 **Lynxstorm: Who is he again?**

Dawnpaw: I THINK he's Mistyfoot and Mosskit's brother, but I'm not sure.

 **Lynxstorm: Wait… let me google…**

(Everyone waits 5 minutes or so)

 **Lynxstorm: Ummm…Er...YUP! Ok, we can start!**

(Lynxstorm blows her whistle and starts the second half)

Lionfoot: Mistystar kicks off. She passes to Rainflower, who passes to Oakheart, even though he hates her. He purposly kicks it right at her face, injuring her!

Scourge: YAY! BLOOD! PAIN!

Fiercepaw: I like cheese!

Minkstorm: And the medics run onto the field!

(There are no medics anywhere on the field)

Minkstorm: No? Ok then.

Dawnpaw: The game continues, even though Rainflower is lying on the ground. Hawkfrost wins the ball from Berrynose, even though Hawkfrost is evil and should probably not be on a team, and he passes to Stormfur, who is a ref but also on Riverclan's team, for some reason.

 **Lynxstorm: Sorry about that mistake! I didn't notice until now…**

Lionfoot: Ok, so Riverclan has the ball. Graypool passes to Stonefur, who dribbles toward the goal, and shoots-

Rainpaw: HE SCORES! Yeah y'all! Riverclan 4 eva!

Minkstorm: But you said they were fishy-faces at the beggining of the game!

Rainpaw: Ummm... Whatever.

 **Lynxstorm: Ok, the game can be over now.**

Lionfoot: But-but-

 **Lynxstorm: Be careful, Lionfoot. Be very, VERY careful.**

Lionfoot: BUT THE GAME ISN'T OVER YET!

 **Lynxstorm: Ok then! Lionfoot, you can… um... talk like a stereotype surfer dude for a day and a half!**

Lionfoot: Ok, brah. Cool, brah.

Dawnpaw: Let's end the game before Lynxstorm makes us do more weird things!

Fiercepaw: I like cheese.

Lionfoot: Me too, brah.

 **Hi guys! How did you like that chapter? I noticed that in the allegiances, I said that 'Beechpaw' was Minkstorm's apprentice. Ignore that. Comment random objects for Scourge to hit cats with, because my friends and I are running out! Read and Review!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	7. Windclan vs Shadowclan

**Hi! I haven't updated this for a while, so I'm excited to get started again! Thanks HHQFandoms for the random objects. I'll use them over the course of the next few chapters. Today's match is Windclan vs Shadowclan, but be ready for a twist! I don't own Warriors/Banjos/UFOs/anything else that I forgot to put here. Let the chapter commence!**

Windclan vs Shadowclan

(Tv turns on)

Minkstorm: Hel-lo Warriors! Welcome back to the Warriors World Cup!

Lionfoot: That makes this sound like a game show, Minkstorm. We aren't a game show.

 **Lynxstorm: Oooh, but I think Minkstorm would be good at being a game show host. Maybe after this story I can make her one. What do you think?**

Dawnpaw: Yes, I think so, but could we please get back to the game?

 **Lynxstorm: FINE.**

Fiercepaw: I'm so excited for today! Scourge says if I kill someone then he'll change my name to Cheesepaw!

Rainpaw: Why on God's green earth would you want that?

Scourge:I don't get it either. But, if he kills someone, then I'll be happy, so…

Minkstorm: Awwww, Scourgey! You're so MANLY and HANDSOME!

Fiercepaw: Not as manly and handsome as cheese!

Dawnpaw: Seriously, Fiercepaw?

Fiercepaw: Cheese rules!

Lionfoot: It's impossible to get a word in with this many of us. Seriously, Lynxstorm, there are too many people on this show.

 **Lynxstorm: True…**

Rainpaw: Ok, here comes our first team! Muscular and small, they're expected to win the Cup! It's… WINDCLAN!

(All of the cats on Windclan's team run onto the field)

Dawnpaw: And… our second team… smelly as heck… SHADOWCLAN!

(Shadowclan runs onto the field, along with Tall Shadow)

Scourge: Get off the field, Tall Shadow, or I'll hit you with my banjo!

(Scourge pulls out a banjo and begins singing, strumming the banjo, and running towards the coach. Fiercepaw shrugs, grabs a piece of cheese from a camera cat, and runs after Scourge)

Fiercepaw: And I'll hit you with my cheese!

Scourge: Ohhh, babbbbbby!

 **Lynxstorm: BTW that's Scourge singing while playing the banjo.**

Minkstorm: SCOURGEY! You're so CUTE!

Coach Tall Shadow: AHHHHHH! HELP!

Lionfoot: Scourge is headed for an asylum. Or the wedding chapel with my delusional sister. Sigh.

(Scourge and Fiercepaw are still chasing Tall Shadow around)

Dawnpaw: Ok, let's meet our refs! Brook, Stormfur, and… um… Talon!

 **Lynxstorm: I decided not to ref.**

Lionfoot: THANK STARCLAN!

 **Lynxstorm: Lionfoot…**

Lionfoot: I mean… NOOOOO!

 **Lynxstorm: Better.**

Rainpaw: Ok, y'all, Talon blows his whistle, and the game's started! Shadowclan kicks off, it's Snowbird, she passes to Blackstar, who dribbles up- and passes back down to Russetfur.

Minkstorm: Seriously, toms? Why do you like Russetfur so much?

Dawnpaw: Tallstar wins the ball from Russetfur, and heads straight for the goal. He fakes- he passes to Ivytail- she shoots- SHE MISSES!

(Tall Shadow is exhausted, but still being chased)

Coach Tall Shadow: YES! Uggghhh...

(Tall Shadow falls on her butt, and Fiercepaw and Scourge start hitting her with their cheese and banjo)

Scourge: Nice work, Fiercepaw! Or should I say Cheesepaw?

Fiercepaw: YES!

(Scourge keeps hitting Tall Shadow)

 **Lynxstorm: Wow, this is getting violent. Ok, it's halftime.**

Dawnpaw: And… we're back! Tall Shadow is in the hospital, Fiercepaw has been renamed Cheesepaw-

Minkstorm: And Scourge is hot!

Scourge: Thanks, honeybun!

Rainpaw: Sigh. OK, Talon blows the whistle, and Crowfeather kicks off, passing to Nightcloud. She must hate Shadowclan today, because she puts the ball in her jaws and runs for the goal.

Lionfoot: Wait, is she allowed to do that? Lynxstorm?

 **Lynxstorm: Yeah, she can.**

Lionfoot: Why- whatever.

Minkstorm: She passes to Heathertail, her daughter-in-law, and Heathertail scores!

 **Lynxstorm: BOOM! WINDCLAN!**

(Suddenly, a UFO descends from the sky, and lands. Inside is Darktail and his rogues)

Darktail: Hey yo I'm Darktail yo and I'ma take over Shadowclan ok? 

Rowanstar: What? Whatever.

Tawnypelt: NOOOOO! My mate is insane!

 **Lynxstorm: Wow, that's random. What's wrong with me?**

Scourge: Ooohhh! Rogues! Can I join?

 **Lynxstorm: NO! You're a member of this show thing! When the Cup is finished/ When I fire you, then you can join random rogues.**

Scourge: FINE.

Lionfoot: Ok, we all know who's going to win this game. Let's just get our patooshkas out of here before we get killed by Lynxstorm.

 **Lynxstorm: Yup! Windclan wins! The next game is Riverclan vs Shadowclan, then the game for third place, then the grand finale, parts one and two! Stay tuned!**

(Screen goes black)

 **Ok, that chapter's done! Just four more, then maybe a new game show! Or maybe Scourge and Minkstorm could get married? Or maybe a show about the apprentices running a basketball tournament? What do you think? Comment or PM with which idea you like best, or maybe one of your own ideas for my weirdo cats!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	8. Riverclan vs Shadowclan

**Hi! Sorry for not updating, I went to camp. Thanks to Moonstar for your comments, I'm glad you're enjoying this! If anyone knows what you call a soccer game for third place, please tell me! I have no idea. I've decided that after this story I'll write a reality TV show about these peeps. Suggest titles!**

 **To anyone who missed the reminder at the beginning of Chapter 1, this story is a play, not just me being lazy and writing dialogue. I don't own Warriors, Oreos, Fridges. Ok, next game!**

Riverclan vs Shadowclan

Lionfoot: Hello and welcome back to the-

Rainpaw: Warriors World Cup!

Lionfoot:This is our last normal game for the rest of the cup!

Minkstorm: Really?

Dawnpaw: Yup! After this, we have the game for third place, then the final, then the after party!

Lionfoot: Yup! Lynxstorm says thanks to-

 **Lynxstorm: HHQFandoms. I'm so glad you think a game show is a good idea. I'm gonna write a reality TV show about them everyone. I have SPECIAL plans for Lionfoot, though… (I don't really)**

Lionfoot: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOO! I'M DEAD!

Dawnpaw: Anyway, today's game is Riverclan vs Shadowclan!

Scourge: Can I hit both teams with things? They left Tigerclan/ Bloodclan to join Lionclan!

 **Lynxstorm: As much violence as possible, please.**

Scourge: YES!

 **Lynxstorm: Ok, that's too many exclamation points, but Scourge is kinda insane, so…**

Rainpaw: First up… all our favorite fishy-faces… RIVERCLAN!

(Riverclan runs on)

Lionfoot: Why do you always call Riverclan fishy-faces?

Rainpaw: 'Cause it's fun!

Feathertail: U r still a hater, Rainpaw!

Rainpaw: Whatever.

Minkstorm: Second, we've got Shadowclan, who lurk in the shadows!

 **Lynxstorm: That was a terrible joke-pun thing, Minkstorm.**

Scourge: Love, I think it was perfect!

Minkstorm: Thanks, babe!

Lionfoot: Sigh. Why do you like him, Minkstorm?

Scourge: HOW DARE YOU?

Cheesepaw: I like cheese!

Dawnpaw: Let's just START THE GAME!

Rainpaw: Lynxstorm, who's reffing AGAIN, blows her whistle.

Dawnpaw: For some reason, Stormfur is reffing AND playing in the game.

 **Lynxstorm: Oops! Ok, our new ref can be Talon Of Swooping Eagle. Go get him, Scourge!**

Scourge: Ok then!

(Scourge runs off, in search of Talon. Riverclan kicks off)

Lionfoot: Rainflower, who's a bad mom, kicks off. She passes to her son, Oakheart, who purposely misses the pass.

Rainflower: I'm NOT a bad mom! Oakky loves me, don't you, honeybun!

Oakheart: No you are a badger-faced stinking little butt! Come here so I can murder you!

Coach River Ripple: C'mon, Oakheart! Rainflower! Get along!

Cheesepaw: I like cheese!

Minkstorm: Cheesepaw, shouldn't you be helping Scourge?

Cheesepaw: I like cheese.

 **Lynxstorm: GET BACK to THE GAME!**

Dawnpaw: Alright, so at this point, Tawnypelt of Shadowclan has the ball. She passes it straight up the field to Toadfoot, who fakes, AND HE SCORES!

Rainpaw: It's Shadowclan's first goal of the game!

Lionfoot: Can Riverclan still win? Probably! But we'll be back after halftime is over.

 **Lynxstorm: We're back!**

Rainpaw: But it's only been 2 minutes!

Minkstorm: Rainpaw and I didn't finish the huge pack of Double-Stuf Oreos we bought to eat at halftime yet!

 **Lynxstorm: Well, too bad. Give them to Scourge, he can hit someone with them.**

(Scourge is back, and Talon is on the field)

Minkstorm: FINE.

Scourge: Yay! Oreos!

(Scourge starts shoving them on his mouth)

 **Lynxstorm:Second half starts… NOW!**

(Lynxstorm blows whistle)

Dawnpaw: Shadowclan has kicked off, it's Rowanstar, he's so incompetent that he loses the ball immediately, and Mistystar wins it!

Lionfoot: The only open pass is to Hawkfrost, who's evil- Lynxstorm, why's he on a team?

 **Lynxstorm: DO NOT QUESTION THE FORCE!**

Rainpaw: Okay, okay. So Mistystar can't find another pass, she dribbles up, shoots, AND SCORES! It's 1-1!

 **Lynxstorm: This is getting boring. Scourge, go hit someone with something.**

Scourge: Well, I finsihed the Oreos…

(Scourge runs into the break room and comes back out, lugging a fridge)

Scourge: HHQFandoms says that I should hit someone with a fridge, so here we go!

(He charges onto the field, and runs at Rowanstar, who sucks, and hits him with the fridge. Rowanstar falls over and lies, unconscious, on the ground)

Minkstorm: Aw yeah babe!

Cheesepaw: I better go help! I like cheese!

(Cheesepaw runs on the field and begins slapping River Ripple across the face)

 **Lynxstorm: This is getting bloody… but we can't call halftime, it already happened! And we can't end the game, 'cause it's a tie right now.**

Lionfoot: How about you let someone else decide? Someone like… ME?

 **Lynxstorm: Good idea! Cheesepaw, who should win?**

Graypool: I like cheese!

Cheesepaw: RIVERCLAN WINS! Graypool, will you be my mate?

Graypool: Nooooooooo!

Dawnpaw: And Graypool has saved the game! We'll see y'all next time, at the Warriors World Cup!

 **Lynxstorm: Dun dun DUN!**

 **So, how was this chapter? Hope you liked it! R &R! Suggest titles for my reality TV show! It'll be about all my commentators and a few other warriors living together for a week during each episode! I'm thinking something with 'Insanity' in the title...**

 **Lynxstorm**


	9. 3rd Place Game

**Hi! Sorry for not updating, I went to camp. Thanks to Moonstar for your comments, I'm glad you're enjoying this! If anyone knows what you call a soccer game for third place, please tell me! I have no idea. I've decided that after this story I'll write a reality TV show about these peeps. Suggest titles! I don't own Warriors/ The Erin Hunters/ anything in this chapter except the commentators.**

 **Thanks HHQFAndoms for your many reviews, and Mad Hat Dragon as well! I'm glad people like this story!**

Third Place Game-

Dawnpaw: Hello Warriors!

Lionfoot: Are you pumped for the final? 

Rainpaw: 'Cause I know I am!

Minkstorm: Um… Lionfoot… what do I say again?

Lionfoot: "This match is Shadowclan vs Thunderclan!"

Minkstorm: This match is Shadowclan vs Thunderclan!

Cheesepaw: Cheese rules!

Lionfoot: Let's stop the script, because Minkstorm and Cheesepaw don't remember anything we did for the past two hours.

Scourge: Lynxstorm has a plan for us all now!

 **Lynxstorm: Yup!**

Dawnpaw: What is it?

 **Lynxstorm: Not tellin'! I already said it at the end of the last chapter!**

Lionfoot: I'm getting scared…

 **Lynxstorm: You should be…**

Rainpaw: ANYWAY, our first team… almost as smelly as Riverclan… IT'S THUNDERCLAN!

 **Lynxstorm: You guys thought she would say Shadowclan as the smelly group, huh? I think Thunderclan sounds smellier, plus Firestar is a Gray Stus.**

(Thunderclan cats walk slowly onto the field, looking depressed)

Bluestar: Do I smell THAT bad?

Whitestorm: Yup.

Bluestar: But I use deodorant- sometimes!

Whitestorm: What are you, 21 years old? You should, Auntie!

Minkstorm: And our second team, super underrated, it's Shadowclan!

(Shadowclan comes on)

Dawnpaw: Let's remind our audience what the current standings are.

Lionfoot: Thunderclan is 0 and 3, Shadowclan is 1 and 2, Riverclan is 2 and 1, and Windclan is 3 and 0!

 **Lynxstorm: BTW the first number is how many wins they have, and the second is how many losses!**

(All the Thunderclan cats): We are sucky. Lynxstorm is a god.

 **Lynxstorm: HAHAHAHA!**

Minkstorm: Ok, ok, let's get started!

(Thunderclan gets to kick off, because they're Mary Sues/ Gray Stus)

Rainpaw: Honeyfern of Thunderclan kicks off!

Minkstorm: She passes to Berrynose, which is ridiculous, because he hooked up with her sister the second she died.

Honeyfern: OMG! U did Berryboy?!

Berrynose: I'm so sorry Honey!

Honeyfern: UNFORGIVEN!

Scourge: C'mon Cheesepaw, let's go hit these crazy cats with all the Erin Hunters! HHQFandoms says to!

Cheesepaw: Will you give me cheese if I do?

Scourge: Sure!

(They run onto the field) 

Scourge: Cheesepaw, you can hit Honeyfern with Cherith Baldry and Victoria Holmes, and I'll hit Berrynose with Tui T. Sutherland and Kate Cary!

Cheesepaw: Ok…

Berrynose: Don't hit my Honey! AHHHHHH! Scourge you are such a bi-

 **Lynxstorm: Whoa, whoa, this story is K+! Language! Berrynose!**

Scourge: YOU WILL DIE, BERRYNOSE! LYNXSTORM IS GOD!

 **Lynxstorm: Ok, maybe I shouldn't have made him say THAT much. Too late!**

Dawnpaw: Can we make it halftime now so I can eat Oreos?

 **Lynxstorm: Yeah, yeah, sure.**

Lionfoot: We're back!

Dawnpaw: An update for y'all- Berrynose is in the first aid tent, Dustpelt's taking his place as a forward, score's still 0-0, and we finished a mega pack of Double-Stuf Oreos!

 **Lynxstorm: Let's start the second half.**

Rainpaw: Snowbird of Shadowclan kicks off, she passes to Ivytail, who dribbles up, and SCORES!

Cheesepaw: CHEESE FOREVER!

Minkstorm: Lynxstorm, I have a question.

 **Lynxstorm: What?**

Minkstorm: Where did the Oreos come from?

 **Lynxstorm: My little brother, Heronstar. He was in my bedroom when I wrote the last chapter, and he likes Double Stufs.**

Lionfoot: While you two were talking, Rowanberry grabbed the ball in his mouth and threw it at Scourge.

Scourge: OOOOOOWWWWWWW!

 **Lynxstorm: Ok, let's end the game. Thunderclan, who never scored one goal, is 4th place. And Shadowclan is 3rd.**

Cheesepaw: I LIKE CHEESE!

 **Two chapters posted in one day! Oh yeah! After this chapter is the final, Riverclan vs Windclan, then the afterparty! I might do a Warriors All-Stars chapter as well! Comment titles for the reality TV show!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	10. The Final

**Here's the final game! For y'all who want to suggest names for the next show, do it soon! I'll choose a name after I do the afterparty chapter. I don't own Warriors, Oreos, Viking Longships, or anything else random in this chapter.**

Rainpaw: Hey y'all and welcome back to the Warriors World Cup!

Minkstorm: After Lynxstorm finishes typing this game, then we don't have to watch any more soccer games!

Cheesepaw: I like CHEESE!

Lionfoot: What else is new?

Scourge: Don't be mean to MY apprentice! Only I'M allowed to do that!

 **Lynxstorm: It's the final, and we're all pumped!**

Dawnpaw: Oh yeah!

Rainpaw: Lynxstorm says if we all behave during the final, she'll buy us Oreos!

Lionfoot: Again with the Oreos, guys?

Minkstorm: Yes.

Scourge: DON'T INSULT MY OREOS!

Rainpaw: Scourge got sugar high from eating Oreos… we're all getting kinda scared.

Scourge: OREOS FOREVER!

Minkstorm: Babe, what about ME? Your GIRLFRIEND?

Scourge: Oh, yeah. You.

Minkstorm:I WILL MURDER YOU!

 **Lynxstorm: Guys, this show is K+. Cut it out.**

Minkstorm: Oopsie! I'LL GET YOU LATER, SCOURGE...

Dawnpaw: Ok, so today's teams are Riverclan and Windclan!

(Both teams run on)

Heathertail: I'm so great!

Nightcloud: Oh yeah!

Ashfoot: Heathertail rules!

 **Lynxstorm: If you three don't shut up, Windclan automatically loses.**

(All three she-cats shut up)

 **Lynxstorm: Good, good…**

Lionfoot: Today's refs are-

Dawnpaw: Brook, Talon, and Lynxstorm!

Lionfoot: Why does everyone cut me off on this-

Rainpaw: Show? 

Lionfoot: Arrrgggghhhh! Ok, let's start the-

 **Lynxstorm: Game.**

Lionfoot: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

(Everyone ignores him, and Lynxstorm blows her whistle)

Minkstorm: And they're off! Deadfoot, who looks like his feet are dead-

Deadfoot: HEY!

Minkstorm: -Kicks off. He passes to Heathertail, who passes to Tornear, who shoots-

Dawnpaw: AND SCORES! One point to Windclan!

Rainpaw: Oh yeah!

Lionfoot: Now it's Riverclan's turn to kick off. Mistystar passes to Stormfur, who's supposed to be a ref, and he dribbles up to the goal, shoots…

Minkstorm: GOAL! Point to Riverclan!

Rainpaw: I am SO gonna win this bet, Minkstorm!

 **Lynxstorm: Before this game, Rainpaw bet Minkstorm 20 bucks that Riverclan would win the game.**

Rainpaw: And I'm totally gonna win! Can it be halftime now, Lynxy?

 **Lynxstorm: Yeah, sure. We'll come back in 5 minutes. Stay tuned to watch Scourge and Cheesepaw hit someone with a Viking Longship!**

Scourge: OH YEAH!

Minkstorm: We're back! Scourge and Cheesepaw dragged out a longship to hit the losers of this game with.

Cheesepaw: I LIKE CHEESE!

Lionfoot: Can you stop SAYING THAT?

Cheesepaw: NO! Why would I do THAT?

Dawnpaw: ANYWAY, it's Riverclan's kickoff this half!

Minkstorm: Graypool kicks off, but she's kinda a butt and kicks it straight at Crowfeather, who quickly passes up to Breezepelt, who SCORES! Hahaha BOOM Rainpaw!

Heathertail: Breezepelt, you're amazing!

Breezepelt: Yup, I am.

 **Lynxstorm: There's only a minute left in the game… can Riverclan turn the tide?  
**

Minkstorm: Nope.

Lionfoot: Hawkfrost kicks off, and- WHAT? 

Dawnpaw: A bunch of Skyclan cats have just run onto the field!

Leafstar: I AM LEAFSTAR, LEADER OF SKYCLAN! I CLAIM THIS TROPHY IN THE NAME OF SKYCLAN!

(Leafstar grabs the cup and runs away, flanked by Sharpclaw and Hawkwing)

Hawkwing: SKYCLAN 4 EVER! JOIN ME, TWIGBRANCH! WE SHALL RULE THE GALAXY!

 **Lynxstorm: HA! Bet you didn't see THAT coming!** **If you did, drop a comment!**

Rainpaw: So, NEITHER of us wins the bet?

 **Lynxstorm: Nope! Now you BOTH owe me $20!**

Minkstorm: NOOOO!

Lionfoot: And so, we're all shocked by-

Scourge: Shut up, pretty boy. Come on Cheesepaw- let's go hit BOTH teams with our Viking Longship!

Cheesepaw: Hey, what do I have to lose? 

(The two cats run off. Dawnpaw sighes.)

Dawnpaw: And THAT was the epic final of the Warriors World Cup.

 **Thanks for reading! I'll be back soon with the afterparty, where Scourge and Minkstorm will get drunk,** **Mosskit will return, and more weird things will happen! Signing off now!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	11. AFTERPARTY

**I don't own Warriors, lemon-lime soda, Apple Music, cats getting drunk, etc. Ok, this chapter will be kinda weird. Don't say I didn't warn you… XD. Here we go!**

AFTERPARTY Y'ALL!

Dawnpaw: Hi!

 **Lynxstorm: We're at a local bar, and I'm getting scared.**

Minkstorm: WHY WOULD YOU BE SCARED? NOTHING WEIRD IS HAPPENING AT ALL…

(In the bar are Lynxstorm, Dawnpaw, Rainpaw, Cheesepaw, Minkstorm, Lionfoot, and Scourge. Minkstorm, Scourge, and Lionfoot are drunk. The apprentices are too young, so they aren't drunk, but Dawnpaw and Rainpaw are drinking lemon-lime soda. Cheesepaw is eating cheese) 

Rainpaw: We're celebrating! All hail Skyclan, the 2018 winners of the Warriors World Cup!

 **Lynxstorm: I'm gonna hide in a cabinet for a minute...**

(Lynxstorm dives into a cabinet)

Lionfoot: I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT SHOW!

Scourge: Ohhhh yeah! Minkstorm and I have finally worked out our differences, and-

Minkstorm: WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

Scourge: Yup! That's right!

Cheesepaw: I like cheese!

Dawnpaw: What I like is this lemon-lime soda. It's delish!

Rainpaw: I'm pretty sure 'delish' applies to food, not drinks… but whatever.

Lionfoot: You know what we should do? We should give the apprentices warrior names!

Cheesepaw: YES! Can my name be Cheddarcheese? Or Cheesegouda! Or-

Scourge: You can be Cheesenose.

Minkstorm: Rainpaw, your warrior name will be… um… Rainsky, in honor of the winners of the Cup!

Lionfoot: And Dawnpaw, Lynxstorm can decide your name.

(Lynxstorm pops out of the closet)

 **Lynxstorm: Her name can be Dawnspark.**

Dawnspark: Thanks, Lynxstorm! That's an AWESOME name.

Cheesenose: Cheesenose… whatever. At least it isn't Fiercenose…

Scourge: True, that WOULD sound terrible.

Rainsky: I like my name too!

Minkstorm: I propose a toast… TO ME! AND MY FIANCE, SCOURGE!

Lionfoot: And to Lynxstorm, the creator! Wait… what?

 **Lynxstorm: Aw yeah… I rule you all.**

Scourge: TO HITTING CATS WITH RANDOM OBJECTS!

Rainsky: To Oreos! And fishy-faces!

 **Lynxstorm: To Today's Hits, an Apple Music playlist that got me through writing this story! I love you, Apple Music People!**

Dawnspark: And to all of us, THE 2018 WARRIORS WORLD CUP COMMENTATING TEAM!

(Everyone drinks all their wine/ beer/ soda)

Cheesenose: NOW what should we do?

 **Lynxstorm: Wow… Cheesenose said a sentence that WASN'T about cheese!**

Rainsky: How about we talk about Lynxstorm's plans for us in the future?

 **Lynxstorm: Ok, ok, we can! I've told Dawnspark everything, so she can tell y'all. I have to go kitsit my niece and nephew… goodbye y'all!**

(Lynxstorm runs out the door of the bar)

Minkstorm: TELL US!

Dawnspark: Oh… are you drunk again?

MInkstorm: YES. NOW TELL.

Dawnspark: Ok, ok, fine! Let's start with Minkstorm and Scourge. You'll get married on sometime on our new show… 5 commentators/5 contestants/Infinite Insanity! Minkstorm will also probably have kits eventually.

Minkstorm and Scourge: YAAAASSSS!

Rainsky: So that's the name of the new show? 5 commentators/5 contestants/Infinite Insanity? 

Dawnspark: Yup! Rainsky, Cheesenose, and I will be helping to host this show with two other new commentators, and Minky, Scourge, and Lionfoot will be occasional special guests!

Cheesenose: Cool.

Lionfoot: But what do I get to do?

Dawnspark: You're gonna be Minky and Scourge's marriage counselor!

Lionfoot: NOOOO!

Dawnspark: JK. You're actually going to be Lynxstorm's personal assistant.

LIonfoot: Phew. Wait, WHAT? 

(A bell tinkles on the door, and Mosskit comes in)

Mosskit: Hi everyone! I got released from prison!

Rainsky: Who is SHE?

Mosskit: Mosskit at your service! Though I'm also known as sparkl-

Minkstorm: WE'RE NOT CALLING YOU THAT.

Mosskit: Whatever. Anyway, I came to ask Lionfoot a question.

Lionfoot: I have a question for you too, Mosskit.

Mosskit and Lionfoot: Will you marry me? YES!

Dawnspark: Ha! Thanks for that, Lynxstorm!

(Silence)

Dawnspark: Wait, that WAS you… right?

(Silence)

Minkstorm: SO, NOW WE CAN HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING! YAY!

Mosskit: Yes girl! Now, can I have some wine?

Minkstorm: SURE!

Cheesenose: I LIKE CHEESE.

Scourge: I think we all knew that.

Dawnspark: Wow, Scourge, you are such a GENIUS! NONE of us noticed besides you.

Minkstorm: ARE YOU MOVING IN ON MY MAN?

Dawnspark: NO! That was SARCASM!

Minkstorm: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU.

(Dawnspark runs out off the bar and Minkstorm runs after her. Scourge follows)

Scourge: Minky, honey! She was joking!

Mosskit: Now, Lionfoot and I should probably get home to start planning our wedding invitations!

(They head out the door, and Rainsky is left alone in the bar)

Rainsky: Well, thanks so much for watching the Warriors World Cup! The first episode of 5 commentators/5 contestants/infinite insanity will be out soon! Peace out!

 **And the saga ends! Now I have some people to thank. Thank you Frostpelt07, HHQFandoms, Moonstar, Catspider12, Mad Hat Dragon, and all the rest of you for reading this story. Thanks to one of my friends for some of my random objects, thanks to my little brother Heronstar, and to everyone who's ever supported me! Even my third grade teacher… HAHA quoting rules! I love you all, and peace out! (As Rainsky would say)**

 **Lynxstorm**


End file.
